


Worthless

by lady_oktavia



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Top!Saga Bottom!Aiolos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_oktavia/pseuds/lady_oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga ne era certo, <em>lui</em> ne avrebbe sofferto, più di tutti gli altri, e al solo pensarci si sentiva come se l’acuminata lama di un pugnale gli straziasse il cuore, perché l’aveva capito, aveva capito che, nonostante tutto quel che era accaduto, nonostante tutto il dolore che lo stesso Saga gli aveva inferto, <em>Aiolos lo amava</em>. Saga ricambiava quel sentimento, <em>lo ricambiava eccome</em>, ma era pienamente consapevole di non meritarselo, di esserne completamente e assolutamente <em>indegno</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless

\- **Autore** : lady_oktavia

\- **Rating** : Rosso

\- **Genere** : Erotico, Introspettivo, Malinconico

\- **Personaggi** : Gemini Saga, Sagittarius Aiolos

\- **Prompt** : sul tavolo

\- **Note** : lemon, what if?

\- **Avvertimenti** : age!gap, oral!sex, masturbation

[Storia partecipante al nono p0rnfest]

 

**Worthless**

 

 _Un anno_.

Dodici _maledetti_ mesi erano trascorsi da _quel_ giorno, il giorno in cui _lui_ , comune mortale, un semplice e _sciocco_ essere umano come tutti gli altri, si era risvegliato ancora una volta dal sonno eterno, contravvenendo alle leggi del Fato, le leggi che nemmeno gli dei dovevano violare.

Era stata _lei_ , era stata la dea Atena a concederglielo, a lui e ai suoi compagni d’armi, i dodici prescelti dalle sacre armature d’oro, gli uomini a lei più vicini, coloro che le avevano giurato eterna fedeltà. Aveva pregato le Moire, le divinità del Destino, in ginocchio, affinché le concedessero di riportare alla vita i suoi cavalieri, le cui vite erano state brutalmente recise nel fiore degli anni, e _loro_ , Atropo, Cloto e Lachesi, avevano acconsentito, ma a una _drastica_ condizione, perché per gli dei _tutto_ aveva il suo prezzo, un prezzo che spesso poteva diventare fin troppo alto.

In cambio di quella dei suoi Santi, Atena avrebbe dovuto donare la propria vita, per poi aspettare di reincarnarsi secoli più tardi in un nuovo corpo umano.

Sicuramente, imponendole quell’estremo sacrificio, le Moire avevano cercato di farla desistere. In fondo, che motivo aveva un dio, un essere _superiore_ , di tranciare il filo della sua vita per degli _insignificanti_ esseri umani?

Ma _lei_ , Atena, era diversa, _profondamente_ diversa.

Sebbene ciò comportasse la perdita della propria vita, aveva accettato, aveva accettato di sacrificarsi per i suoi cavalieri, gli uomini che, piangendo amare lacrime di sangue, erano morti per lei. Aveva voluto dar loro una seconda possibilità, la possibilità di ricominciare una nuova vita, liberi dai vincoli che per tanti anni li avevano imprigionati. Che si fosse sentita in qualche modo responsabile delle immani sofferenze che i suoi Santi avevano dovuto patire pur di proteggerla dalle mille insidie che un Fato avverso le aveva posto davanti? Questo nessuno poteva saperlo. Ora, l’unica certezza era che Atena, la dea della Giustizia, la protettrice di tutto il Santuario e della Terra intera, era morta.

_Morta._

E aveva lasciato dietro di sé un vuoto che nessuno avrebbe potuto colmare, un vuoto che a distanza di anno, trecentosessantacinque giorni dopo, ancora gli lacerava l’anima.

Proprio non riusciva a darsi pace, _Saga_.

Sarebbe dovuto essere felice della nuova vita che gli era stata donata, avrebbe potuto sfruttarla per ricominciare da capo, per poter finalmente assaporare quella libertà che gli era stata sempre negata ma, dentro di sé, sentiva di non esserne capace. Pensava che la sua resurrezione, in realtà, non fosse altro che una dannazione, un’ulteriore sofferenza che gli dei avevano deciso di infliggergli.

Aveva perso la sua dea, colei che da quando era giunto al Santuario era stata la sua unica ragione di vita, che senso aveva ora la sua esistenza? Ciò, tuttavia, non era il suo unico tormento, ce n’era uno ancora maggiore, un veleno che aveva iniziato a corroderlo fin dal primo istante in cui aveva rimesso piede al Santuario, il luogo sacro che per più di vent’anni era stato la sua unica dimora.

Si chiedeva, infatti, perché Atena si fosse sacrificata anche per _lui_ , l’uomo che l’aveva tradita e che aveva tentato di ucciderla quando era ancora una neonata, assumendo con l’inganno il comando del Santuario e portandolo quasi alla completa distruzione.

_Perché?_

_Perché lo aveva fatto?_

Ne era convinto, Saga, era convinto di non meritarsi affatto quella nuova vita, perché la morte era l’unico modo attraverso il quale espiare i suoi peccati, per dimostrare pienamente il proprio pentimento, ed era proprio _questo_ il motivo per cui, da quando era risorto dalle proprie ceneri, si era rifiutato di tornare a essere colui che era stato un tempo: il Santo dei Gemelli.

Ora non era più nessuno, era solo un essere del tutto privo di significato, un essere destinato a finire i propri giorni nella più completa e assoluta apatia, in totale solitudine, rinchiudendosi nei propri rimpianti, nei propri rimorsi e nel più bruciante e doloroso senso di colpa. Ora, non era altro che un passivo spettatore di quel che gli accadeva intorno, eventi di cui, a esser onesto, gli importava ben poco.  

Erano avvenuti diversi cambiamenti dalla morte di Atena.

Molti dei suoi compagni, seppur distrutti dal dolore per la perdita della loro dea, avevano continuato coraggiosamente a esercitare il proprio ruolo di Santi d’Atena, probabilmente in un disperato tentativo di aggrapparsi a quel poco che rimaneva loro, altri, invece, avevano deciso di abbandonare per sempre il Santuario, pronti a cominciare una nuova vita altrove. Fra questi ultimi, vi era anche Death Mask del Cancro, uno dei cavalieri che, durante quei _dannati_ tredici anni di usurpazione del trono, era stato uno dei suoi più fedeli sottoposti. Con tutta probabilità, aveva approfittato del nuovo soffio di vita che gli era stata donato per fuggire finalmente da ciò che aveva sempre vissuto come un peso, pronto a godersi come meglio credeva il resto della propria esistenza. Saga non l’aveva più rivisto dal giorno in cui se n’era andato, non sapeva se fosse tornato a essere lo spietato e crudele assassino di un tempo o se avesse deciso di cambiare ma, in fondo, ciò non aveva alcun significato per l’ormai ex Santo dei Gemelli, anzi, ricordava che, in un primo momento, era rimasto addirittura irritato dalla scelta che Death Mask aveva compiuto. Possibile che lui, che aveva tradito la dea alla quale aveva giurato fedeltà assoluta, divertendosi a fare strage di persone innocenti pur di soddisfare il proprio smisurato sadismo, non provasse alcun senso di colpa? Ciò nonostante, Saga aveva capito ben presto di non essere _nessuno_ per giudicare il comportamento di Cancer, perché lui, in fondo, non era certo migliore…

Non aveva mai smesso di pensarci, non aveva mai smesso di maledire sé stesso per ciò che aveva fatto, per aver causato la morte di tanti, _troppi_ compagni d’armi e, soprattutto, per aver tentato più e più volte di privare Atena della vita. Era proprio come se _lui_ , il demone che fino all’ultimo giorno della sua vita precedente aveva albergato nel suo corpo e nella sua mente, fosse ancora lì, a ricordargli che ormai il nero aveva macchiato irrimediabilmente la tela bianca della sua anima, un’anima che mai e poi mai sarebbe potuta tornare a essere pura com’era un tempo.

Sapeva, Saga, che quel mostro ora non era più dentro di lui, cancellato per sempre dalla divina luce dello scudo di Atena, ma la sua voce e le sue parole continuavano ancora a tormentarlo, trasformando le sue giornate in una lenta e dolorosa tortura, una tortura che aveva su di lui lo stesso effetto di una lama affilata piantata nel cuore.

Avrebbe potuto privarsi di nuovo della vita con le sue stesse mani, ma non aveva più la forza nemmeno per darsi la morte, e poi… lo sapeva, sapeva che _lui_ non gliel’avrebbe mai permesso. Già, _lui_ , Kanon, il fratello che per tanti anni l’aveva disprezzato e invidiato…

Inaspettatamente, era rimasto al Santuario, erano tornati a vivere insieme come un tempo, ma il loro rapporto non era più tornato a essere quello di prima, perché nemmeno il tempo avrebbe potuto cancellare le crepe che l’avevano rovinato per sempre, per l’eternità.

Saga gli aveva ceduto tutto, aveva lasciato che fosse Kanon a ereditare il suo incarico e l’armatura di Gemini, e questo aveva suscitato un certo disappunto da parte del suo gemello. Kanon aveva cercato più volte di farlo ragionare, di farlo uscire dal castello di carte in cui si era voluto rinchiudere, ma Saga non gli aveva mai dato ascolto, tanto che, alla fine, perfino suo fratello si era ritrovato costretto a desistere.

Era come se i ruoli si fossero invertiti, come se ora fosse Saga colui che era destinato a rimanere nell’ombra, celandosi da tutto e da tutti in quanto del tutto immeritevole di esistere…

Ne era certo, c’era un motivo preciso per cui Kanon, pur possedendo un orgoglio senza pari, si era arreso dopo poco tempo. Anche lui, in fondo, era logorato dal senso di colpa, anche lui si sentiva responsabile della precaria condizione in cui versava il suo gemello. Era stato l’innesco di tutto, la scintilla che aveva scatenato la nascita dell’ _altro_ Saga, risvegliandolo dal suo sonno e dando inizio al suo declino, _alla sua rovina_ …

 

Saga sospirò, volse lo sguardo verso la finestra della propria abitazione.

Fuori stava albeggiando, e i timidi raggi del pallido sole nascente stavano cominciando a fare capolino fra le alte montagne che circondavano il Santuario.

Un’altra giornata era cominciata, una giornata che sarebbe stata esattamente come tutte le altre, _odiosamente uguale alle altre._

Kanon non c’era. Sicuramente, era già uscito per dedicarsi agli allenamenti ai quali si sottoponeva giornalmente. Saga, invece, era rimasto a casa, _come tutte le altre volte_. Malgrado possedesse ancora il vigore fisico di un cavaliere d’oro, non aveva mai più ripreso ad allenarsi con costanza come aveva sempre fatto nel corso della propria vita, ormai nemmeno gli allenamenti rappresentavano uno stimolo per lui, anzi, non facevano che riportare a galla i fantasmi del passato, i fantasmi dai quali Saga cercava costantemente di rifuggire ma che, prepotenti, tornavano continuamente a perseguitarlo.

Posò gli occhi sulla tazza di latte tiepido poggiata sul tavolo della cucina, la sua colazione, ma il solo guardarla gli chiudeva lo stomaco, gli dava la nausea. Quel giorno, inoltre, si sentiva peggio del solito, il senso d’apatia era terribilmente forte, talmente tanto da risultargli addirittura doloroso, _spaventosamente doloroso_. Mai come allora la tentazione di scappare, di andarsene per sempre da quel posto maledetto, era stata così forte. Già, perché ormai… ormai andarsene, intraprendere la strada che anche Death Mask aveva scelto, era l’unica cosa che lui poteva fare. Lo sapeva, sapeva che molti avrebbero potuto giudicarlo codardo, incapace di affrontare la dura realtà che lo schiacciava, ma non gli importava, perché ora… ora lui non aveva più nulla da perdere…

Fu proprio in quell’istante che un suono interruppe quei pensieri, riportandolo lì, in quella piccola e angusta stanza. Qualcuno stava bussando alla porta.

\- Entra. – fu l’unica parola che fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra.

Non si chiese nemmeno chi potesse essere il suo visitatore, non se ne curò minimamente, perché ora, di fronte ai suoi occhi spenti e inespressivi, coloro che lo circondavano – a eccezione di suo fratello, l’unico appiglio che gli era rimasto – erano diventati tutti uguali, quasi come se fossero dei manichini, delle bambole prive di emozioni, non c’era alcuna differenza. Ciò nonostante, avvertì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena quando il suo sguardo si posò sulla persona che stava di fronte alla soglia di casa.

_No!_

_Maledizione!_

_Perché lui? Perché proprio lui?_

\- A-Aiolos… – balbettò.

 _Aiolos del Sagittario_ , colui che ormai più di quattordici anni prima era stato il suo rivale nel conseguimento della carica di Gran Sacerdote, l’uomo che per colpa _sua_ , di Saga, era stato considerato un traditore del Santuario e della dea Atena stessa, era lì, in piedi, davanti a lui. Indossava già la propria tenuta d’allenamento, e sul suo volto, quel volto ancora così puro e fanciullesco, figurava un’espressione assai incerta, quasi come se fosse timoroso di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere da quel momento in poi. L’atmosfera si era già fatta pesante, l’aria era pregna di tensione, come se una bomba stesse per esplodere da un momento all’altro.

Aiolos era proprio l’ultima persona che Saga avrebbe voluto vedere in quel frangente. Non che lo odiasse, _anzi_ , la stima che fin da ragazzino aveva nutrito verso di lui era rimasta immutata, ma ora… ora proprio non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo, quello sguardo così maledettamente benevolo, privo di rancore, di qualsiasi forma d’accusa nei suoi confronti…

Era proprio _questo_ il motivo per cui, da quando erano tornati in vita, Saga – _come il peggiore dei codardi_ – aveva sempre cercato di fuggire da quegli occhi così limpidi e cristallini, da quel sorriso appena accennato, ma talmente sincero da fargli dannatamente paura.

 _Lui non lo meritava_ , non meritava il perdono e la comprensione di Aiolos, non ne era minimamente degno. Quella notte, la Notte degli Inganni, era stata la _sua_ mano a ferire quasi mortalmente Aiolos, a scaraventarlo brutalmente giù da quella torre insieme alla piccola Atena, erano state le _sue_ labbra a ordinare a Shura del Capricorno, allora poco meno che adolescente, di ucciderlo, di farlo sparire per sempre per sempre dalla faccia della Terra. Era stato _lui_ a dargli la morte, a godere di essa e a distruggere completamente un’intera vita di sacrifici, _lui e soltanto lui._

Ora, Aiolos, dopo tredici anni trascorsi nel limbo, con addosso il marchio dell’infamia, aveva ricevuto in dono una nuova vita, ma Saga sapeva che nemmeno questo sarebbe bastato per cancellare ciò che era accaduto nel corso di quella tragica notte, mai e poi mai. Adesso, lui e Aiolos, dopo un anno di completo e assoluto silenzio, si trovavano di nuovo l’uno di fronte all’altro, e Saga si sentiva incredibilmente a disagio, come un animale in gabbia, mentre i rimorsi e il senso di colpa – come un macigno – ricominciavano a gravare sulle sue spalle. Avrebbe voluto sprofondare, dissolversi nel nulla, cancellare per sempre ogni traccia di sé e della sua _misera_ esistenza, ma sapeva già di non poterlo fare, non più oramai. Fu proprio in quell’istante che la voce di Aiolos, una voce pacata, gentile, incredibilmente profonda per un ragazzo della sua età, interruppe bruscamente quegli oscuri pensieri, pensieri che, come i demoni più spietati, attanagliavano la sua mente.

\- Avrei bisogno di parlarti, Saga.

Sorrideva, ed era un sorriso, il suo, che Saga proprio non riusciva a sopportare.

Lo odiava, lo odiava terribilmente, avrebbe voluto farlo sparire con le sue stesse mani.

_Perché?_

_Dannazione, perché continuava a sorridere?_

\- _Vattene_ , Aiolos. – fu la secca risposta dell’ex Santo dei Gemelli.

 _Non voleva_ , non voleva ascoltarlo, perché le sue parole, _il suo sorriso_ , avevano su di lui lo stesso effetto di una freccia che gli squarciava il torace. Distolse lo sguardo da colui che gli stava di fronte, si alzò dalla propria sedia e, in silenzio, si diresse verso la finestra, dandogli le spalle e aspettando che se ne andasse, ma Aiolos non se ne andò, al contrario, si avvicinò ancor di più.

\- Saga… io… io capisco quello che provi. – azzardò – Lo so che tu…

\- Ti ho già detto di andartene. – lo interruppe nuovamente Saga – Vattene, hai capito?

In realtà soffriva, Saga, soffriva terribilmente nel pronunciare quelle dure parole, ma non poteva sopportare che Aiolos sprecasse anche un solo attimo per _lui_ , per l’uomo che gli aveva rovinato la vita e aveva infangato il suo nome, privandolo di ciò che gli spettava di diritto e strappandolo all’affetto del fratello minore.

Non era giusto, non era giusto che si preoccupasse per un essere tanto ignobile e spregevole quale Saga era.

Anche quel tentativo di scacciarlo, tuttavia, si rivelò del tutto inutile, Aiolos non si mosse.

\- Saga… – ripeté, avvicinandosi poi a lui – Posso comprendere la tua sofferenza, posso solo immaginare quanto doloroso sia stato il tuo cammino, però… so anche… che non è colpa tua, che tu non avresti mai voluto farlo.

Fu nell’udire tali parole che la rabbia di Saga, quella rabbia che aveva tenuto dentro di sé per tutti quei giorni, esplose in tutta la sua violenza. Avrebbe voluto sferrargli un pugno dritto in faccia, sfogare su di lui tutta la sua frustrazione, ma non lo fece, si limitò a voltarsi verso Aiolos, fulminandolo con due pupille roventi e facendolo indietreggiare di qualche passo.

\- Smettila! – urlò.

L’atmosfera si era fatta ancor più pesante, la tensione era ormai alle stelle. I loro occhi s’incrociarono, incontrandosi solo per un istante, un istante che a Saga parve interminabile. Ciò nonostante, fu proprio lui a rompere nuovamente il silenzio.

\- Perché? – riuscì a farfugliare poi, stringendo i pugni a tal punto da far diventare le nocche bianche – Perché ti ostini a perdere il tuo tempo con uno come me? Io… io ti ho privato di tutto ciò che avevi, ho ordinato a Shura di ucciderti, ho reso la vita di tuo fratello un inferno… la mia sofferenza è _nulla_ in confronto al sangue che tu hai versato per colpa mia. E ora vattene, te lo ripeto per l’ultima volta, non sprecarti per me.

Tremava, Saga, aveva voglia di piangere, ma le lacrime non venivano fuori. Era come se il suo corpo non rispondesse più, come se tutte le sue funzioni vitali si fossero arrestate.

Nel vederlo in quello stato, Aiolos avvertì qualcosa incrinarsi nel petto. L’uomo che aveva davanti non era più il Saga che aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima, era solo l’ombra di ciò che era stato. I suoi occhi, quelle due pozze d’acqua limpida, avevano perso la loro lucentezza, e quella passione, quell’orgoglio che lui aveva sempre avuto di sé e della carica che con tanta fatica era riuscito a ottenere, si erano dissolti nel nulla, lasciando il posto solamente al dolore, _un sordo, bruciante dolore._

La sua anima… la sua anima si era frantumata in mille pezzi, e il sacrificio che Atena, la dea che Saga – nonostante tutto – aveva sempre amato più di ogni altra cosa, aveva fatto per lui e per tutti gli altri, era stato solo l’ultimo devastante colpo.

Aiolos non si era mai sentito così vicino a Saga come in quel momento, perché anche lui soffriva tremendamente per la morte della sua dea, la stessa per la quale si era immolato e per cui aveva dato tutto. Aveva compreso, però, che tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto fare dopo quel drammatico evento era _rialzarsi_ , andare avanti e far tesoro di quell’ultimo dono che Atena gli aveva concesso prima di morire, perché solo così avrebbe potuto dare un senso a quella nuova esistenza, _solamente così_ , ed era più che deciso a condurre anche _lui_ , Saga, verso quella strada, perché non poteva sopportarlo, non poteva sopportare di vedere la persona accanto alla quale aveva trascorso quasi tutta la sua infanzia e la sua fanciullezza in quelle condizioni. Aveva cercato di parlargli e di confrontarsi con lui fin dal giorno in cui l’aveva rivisto dopo il risveglio dalla morte, ma Saga, forse per via dei rimorsi che lo schiacciavano, era sempre stato sfuggente, aveva sempre cercato di evitare d’incontrarlo o anche solo di incrociare il suo sguardo, e proprio per questo, ora che si erano finalmente trovati faccia a faccia, Aiolos desiderava risolvere quella situazione. Era conscio di poter fallire, ma non voleva arrendersi, avrebbe inseguito quella speranza sino all’ultimo.

Certo, non poteva negare a sé stesso di avere paura, sapeva che quell’apparente equilibrio si sarebbe potuto spezzare con una facilità estrema, e poi… malgrado l’avesse perdonato, non riusciva più a guardare Saga con gli stessi occhi. Il ricordo di quella notte, la notte in cui aveva scoperto che dietro l’uomo che aveva attentato alla vita di Atena si celava proprio _lui_ , era ancora vivo nella sua mente, e non sarebbe mai svanito, _mai_. Nonostante ciò, non poteva nemmeno tirarsi indietro, doveva agire, _adesso!_

\- Ascoltami, Saga. – disse, sebbene dalla sua voce trasparisse una lieve insicurezza – Atena ha sacrificato la propria vita per darci una seconda possibilità… perché noi potessimo ricominciare e porre rimedio ai nostri errori, perciò… è nostro dovere andare avanti nel cammino dell’esistenza.

Questa volta, Saga non rispose. Restò in silenzio, ma le sue labbra si contorsero in un amaro sorriso, un sorriso che, a primo acchito, sarebbe potuto risultare quasi denigratorio. Era ingenuo, Aiolos, fin troppo ingenuo. Sebbene avesse visto anche lui la _morte_ in faccia, affrontandola con coraggio e sacrificandosi da eroe, non aveva la benché minima idea di quanto il _Fato_ potesse essere spietato, già, perché a volte la vita poteva essere ancor peggiore della morte stessa, e Aiolos, malgrado l’esistenza travagliata con cui si era spesso trovato a fare i conti e i durissimi addestramenti che aveva sostenuto fin da piccolo avessero contribuito a renderlo ben più maturo rispetto ai suoi coetanei, possedeva ancora la freschezza e la purezza tipiche dell’adolescenza.

Era tornato in vita che aveva poco meno di quindici anni, e ora, a distanza di un anno da quel giorno, _quel maledetto giorno_ , era prossimo al compimento dei sedici. A pensarci, ciò risultava addirittura buffo. Loro, che quando si erano conosciuti avevano all’incirca la stessa età, ora – per il crudele scherzo di un destino beffardo – si ritrovavano separati da tredici lunghi anni; Saga era ormai un uomo, fra qualche mese avrebbe compiuto trent’anni, Aiolos ancora un ragazzino in attesa di raggiungere l’età adulta, ed era una situazione, quella, assai surreale.

Aveva capito, Saga, che sarebbe stato completamente sciocco e completamente vano tentare di far desistere Aiolos dal proprio intento, di scacciarlo fuori da quella stanza e di chiudere quell’incontro una volta per tutte, eppure… si sentiva strano, _dannatamente strano_ , era come se le ultime parole che il giovane Santo del Sagittario aveva appena pronunciato avessero fatto improvvisamente scomparire la sua rabbia, e tutto nonostante la visione della vita che Saga ora aveva continuasse a essere l’esatto contrario di quella di Aiolos. Era proprio come se si trovassero su due poli opposti ma, al tempo stesso, incredibilmente vicini, _troppo vicini._

C’era ancora tensione nell’aria, anche la più piccola scintilla avrebbe potuto innescare la bomba, _ma quali sarebbero stati i suoi effetti?_

Conscio di non poter più scappare da quel confronto, di dover affrontare la nuda e cruda realtà, Saga mosse alcuni passi verso Aiolos, avvicinandosi sempre di più, _sempre di più_ , fino a quando i loro visi non furono a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro. I loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo, in uno sguardo profondo, intenso, uno sguardo che valeva più di ogni singola parola, _molto di più._

\- Non dire… più niente… – furono le uniche parole che Saga pronunciò.

Il respiro di Aiolos si fece affannoso, il cuore cominciò a martellargli nel petto come mai prima di allora. Adesso… adesso era _lui_ a sentirsi in trappola. Cosa sarebbe accaduto? Quale sarebbe stata la reazione del suo ex compagno d’armi, del suo antico rivale, _dell’uomo che aveva segnato irrimediabilmente la sua vita?_

Non ebbe il tempo di prevederlo, perché improvvisamente – _e inaspettatamente_ – le labbra di Saga si posarono con violenza sulle sue. Aiolos sbarrò gli occhi, il suo corpo venne scosso da un sussulto, la sua mente entrò in completo subbuglio; non sapeva come reagire, i suoi muscoli non rispondevano, era come se il tempo si fosse fermato all’improvviso. Saga lo baciò con foga, con passione, affondando le dita fra i suoi riccioli biondi e attirandolo a sé, stringendolo talmente forte da arrivare quasi a soffocarlo. Si chiedeva perché, Aiolos, si chiedeva il motivo di quel gesto così insolito, così… _inspiegabile_. Ciò nonostante, una consapevolezza ben più profonda lo colse in quell’attimo, un attimo che sembrava non finire mai.

_Lui lo desiderava._

Sentiva d’aver atteso quel momento per giorni, mesi, _anni_.

Lo ricordava, ricordava nitidamente di essersi sentito quasi terrorizzato da sé stesso il giorno in cui, ancora fanciullo, aveva compreso di provare per Saga, per quel ragazzo così misterioso che aveva conosciuto durante i primi giorni di vita al Santuario, qualcosa che andava _ben oltre_ una semplice intesa fra compagni d’addestramento, un’attrazione incontrollabile che l’aveva spinto a desiderare ardentemente la sua presenza in _qualsiasi_ momento. Il fascino che Saga emanava, il suo corpo, _quel viso angelico_ , il dono che lui aveva nell’entrare in sintonia con chiunque lo circondasse, pur essendo al tempo stesso così enigmatico e imperscrutabile… Aiolos era rimasto completamente ammaliato, incantato dalla sua _dualità_ , da quella sua natura così particolare, _oscura_ , sin dai primi anni che avevano trascorso insieme. Non gli aveva mai detto nulla, gli aveva sempre nascosto tutto, perché il Saga che lui aveva imparato a conoscere era imprevedibile, _dannatamente imprevedibile_ , e Aiolos aveva sempre avuto paura delle conseguenze, finendo per arrendersi come un vigliacco dinanzi all’incerto futuro che gli si prospettava davanti, un futuro che aveva finito per dividerli inesorabilmente, rendendoli nemici l’uno dell’altro, ma che ora… ora…

 _Silenzio_.

Lentamente, Saga si separò da lui, ma i loro visi rimasero vicini, _pericolosamente_ vicini, e Aiolos si sentì totalmente soggiogato da quegli occhi, da quello sguardo così magnetico, _ipnotico._ Era proprio come se Saga l’avesse imprigionato in una morsa d’acciaio, una morsa dalla quale Aiolos non si sarebbe _mai_ potuto liberare, perché lui _non voleva… non voleva_ liberarsene. Desiderava sentire ancora le labbra di Saga sulle proprie, le sue mani sul suo corpo, _il suo calore…_

Nessuna parola fuoriuscì dalla sua bocca. Si abbandonò completamente, chiuse le palpebre, lasciò che l’uomo annullasse nuovamente la distanza e lo baciasse ancora, spingendolo poi in avanti e facendolo indietreggiare verso l’orlo del tavolo. Questa volta, Aiolos rispose al bacio, e senza alcuna esitazione, _anzi_. Fu lui a infilare per primo la lingua nella bocca di Saga, alla disperata ricerca di una risposta che non tardò a giungere, dando inizio a un’erotica e sensuale danza che rese quel bacio ancor più appassionato, _febbricitante_.

Sentiva di avere la mente completamente obnubilata, Saga, proprio non riusciva a comprendere l’origine di ciò che aveva fatto e che ancora stava facendo, di quell’azione all’apparenza così priva di significato, se non addirittura _insensata_. Era come se il suo corpo si fosse mosso da solo, come se lui non riuscisse più a controllare i propri istinti, quegli istinti che ora lo rendevano sempre più voglioso di _lui_ , di Aiolos. In cuor suo, tuttavia, l’ex Santo dei Gemelli era _pienamente_ consapevole di conoscere la risposta, _e fin troppo bene_ , perché era una risposta, quella, che affondava le sue radici nel passato, un passato lontano, ma al tempo stesso _incredibilmente nitido._

Lo rammentava come se fosse accaduto il giorno prima, ricordava perfettamente di aver sentito dentro di sé qualcosa di insolito nel momento in cui, ancora bambino, aveva incontrato Aiolos per la prima volta; era rimasto attratto fin da subito da quel sorriso, da quella positività… _e da quell’innocenza_ , un’innocenza che non l’aveva mai abbandonato e che ancora adesso, in quel viso serafico e in quelle iridi cerulee, Saga poteva scorgere chiaramente. Inizialmente, aveva pensato che tale attrazione fosse assai trascurabile, che con il passare del tempo sarebbe svanita, dissolvendosi come cenere al vento, ma aveva capito ben presto che _no, non era così._ Quando, con il sopraggiungere della pubertà e delle prime pulsioni, si era reso conto che anche i corpi maschili lo eccitavano, non si era posto alcun problema, aveva sempre convissuto liberamente con la propria bisessualità, accettandola in tutto e per tutto. Eppure, malgrado nel corso della sua vita avesse avuto parecchi rapporti sessuali – principalmente di natura occasionale – sia con uomini sia con donne, _Aiolos_ era sempre stato lì, nella sua testa, pronto a perseguitarlo, a tormentarlo senza dargli tregua.

Era diventato la sua _dolce_ tortura, la sua ossessione, e quel ricordo, il ricordo del giorno in cui, casualmente, l’aveva visto bagnarsi in uno specchio d’acqua che si trovava presso Rodorio, era ancora vivo nella sua mente. Rammentava, Saga, di aver sentito qualcosa indurirsi e pulsare fra le proprie gambe dinanzi a quella visione, all’immagine di quel corpo nudo… _ah, era così eccitante_ …

Ora, Aiolos era lì, stretto a lui, mentre le loro bocche avide si sigillavano l’una all’altra, e Saga sentiva di non potergli più resistere, di bramarlo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.

_Doveva averlo._

_Adesso o mai più._

Lo baciò ancora, a lungo, passando la lingua sulle sue labbra umide e gustando il _suo_ sapore, quel sapore che tanto adorava e che lo faceva impazzire come non mai, dopodiché si staccò nuovamente da lui, lo ghermì per i capelli e gli tirò la testa all’indietro, scoprendogli il collo.

Gemette, Aiolos, gemette quando Saga prese a succhiare e a mordere famelicamente la sua pelle, lasciando in più punti i segni rosso-violacei dei morsi e dei succhiotti, quasi come se volesse marcare il proprio territorio, e i suoi gemiti si fecero ancor più forti quando, maliziosa, la mano dell’uomo s’infilò sotto i suoi calzoni, fino a raggiungere la sua virilità. Saga la sfiorò con le dita, stuzzicandola più e più volte, sentendo il _giovane_ corpo di Aiolos fremere e sussultare a ogni suo tocco. Gli scoccò un lieve bacio sulle labbra, soffocando l’ennesimo gemito di piacere, per poi afferrare con decisione il suo membro ormai turgido, chiudendovi attorno le dita. Incominciò a masturbarlo, dapprima lentamente, _dolcemente_ , poi in modo sempre più frenetico, convulso, fino a quando Aiolos non venne, lanciando un urlo di piacere che fu musica per le orecchie dell’ex cavaliere, il quale tolse la mano dai pantaloni del giovane; era intrisa di denso e candido sperma, e Saga non poté resistere alla tentazione di assaporare il gusto di _lui_ , di Aiolos, per questo, con fare _estremamente_ provocante, un languido sorriso stampato sulle labbra, se la portò alla bocca, leccandosi poi le dita. Ciò, però, non era abbastanza per lui, ancora non soddisfaceva la sua eccitazione, un’eccitazione alimentata anche dalle reazioni che Aiolos aveva, dal suo viso già trasfigurato da quell’immenso piacere e dalle sue gote arrossate, così, sempre più malizioso, poggiò il dito indice, ancora grondante di seme, sulle labbra semiaperte del ragazzo, lasciando poi che lui assaggiasse _il suo stesso sapore._

Erano momenti, quelli, di _estrema_ lussuria, eppure Aiolos gli sembrava ancora terribilmente puro, maledettamente innocente, ed era proprio _questa_ la ragione per cui più Saga lo guardava e più sentiva _la libidine_ crescergli dentro, mentre il sangue affluiva alla zona dell’inguine e il suo membro si tendeva inesorabilmente in avanti. Aveva una voglia matta, _incontrollabile_ , di possederlo, di godere fino in fondo di _lui_ , di fargli provare il piacere di quel fiore peccaminoso che gli stava sbocciando dentro…

Lo eccitava, Aiolos, lo eccitava come nessun altro, e Saga sentiva di non poter più domare i propri istinti, di essere completamente in balia di essi, era come se, con inaudita violenza, una vivida fiamma stesse divampando dentro di lui.

Ormai totalmente vinto da quegli impulsi e con il respiro più affannoso che mai, si avventò su Aiolos e, con una frenesia tale da risultare quasi disumana, gli strappò di dosso tutti i vestiti, finendo per ridurli in brandelli e sentendosi mancare il fiato quando, una volta spogliatolo completamente, posò gli occhi su _quel_ corpo.

_Dannazione._

_Era… era splendido, proprio come lo ricordava, proprio come quel giorno…_

Non aveva nemmeno sedici anni, Aiolos, eppure il suo corpo, _quel bellissimo corpo_ , era già quello di un uomo; le sue spalle larghe e muscolose, i suoi pettorali scultorei, sui quali già affiorava una lieve peluria bionda e riccioluta, le sue lunghe gambe agili, i suoi glutei sodi… ogni singola parte di _lui_ lo faceva impazzire, mandandolo al manicomio. Più lo guardava e più sentiva il membro pulsare fra le sue gambe, duro come non era mai stato prima, ed era una sensazione, quella, tremendamente _sublime_.

« Prendimi! » imploravano i suoi occhi.

Saga, però, aveva deciso di non farlo, _non subito, almeno_. Voleva prolungare al massimo quel momento, spingersi oltre il limite e sperimentare _il piacere_ nella sua forma più devastante. Fece aderire nuovamente il proprio corpo a quello di Aiolos, avvolgendolo fra le proprie braccia e strusciandosi sensualmente contro di lui, dopodiché gli passò lentamente il pollice sul labbro inferiore e lo baciò di nuovo, affondando la lingua nella sua bocca e soffocando i suoi gemiti, mentre le sue dita esperte correvano lungo la schiena del giovane, sino ad arrivare alle natiche. Senza provare alcun pudore per la propria nudità, Aiolos lo lasciò fare, lasciò che Saga _giocasse_ con lui e stimolasse ancora la sua eccitazione, sospirando nuovamente di piacere quando le labbra dell’uomo si accanirono per la seconda volta sulla sua gola.

Insaziabile come mai prima di allora, Saga assaporò ogni centimetro di quella pelle abbronzata e già madida di sudore, scendendo poi ai pettorali, fino a raggiungere il capezzolo destro. Lo stuzzicò più volte con la punta della lingua, per poi cominciare a succhiarlo e a morderlo dolcemente, strappando ad Aiolos l’ennesimo grido strozzato.

Ciò, però, non era ancora abbastanza. Saga voleva di più, _molto di più._

Smise di tormentare il capezzolo, per poi mettersi in ginocchio, facendo scorrere le labbra lungo la zona addominale, sempre più giù, _sempre più giù_ , arrivando sino al pube. Aiolos trattenne il respiro. Il suo membro era di nuovo duro, e il viso di Saga era a _pochissimi_ centimetri da esso, _dal posto più proibito_. La bocca dell’ex cavaliere si contorse in un altro sorriso malizioso e i suoi occhi incontrarono ancora quelli supplicanti del giovane, in un lungo e intenso sguardo.

Saga non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Chiuse le palpebre, prendendo poi il glande fra le labbra e assaporando il salato liquido pre orgasmico che già lo bagnava, dopodiché percorse con la lingua quella dura asta di carne eretta in tutta la sua lunghezza e, infine, se la spinse fino in fondo alla gola, incominciando a succhiarla avidamente, _a gustarla_ , mentre il soffice cespuglio di peli che stava alla sua base gli solleticava il naso. Aiolos urlò, poggiò le mani sul tavolo e reclinò la testa all’indietro; il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava freneticamente, i suoi rantoli affannosi risuonavano nel silenzio. Sentiva di star per venire da un momento all’altro, di non farcela più, che quel piacere lo stava consumando, se non letteralmente divorando dall’interno, ma desiderava terribilmente che quel momento durasse per sempre, _in eterno_ , tanto da arrivare ad assumere un’espressione assai contrariata quando, all’improvviso, Saga interruppe bruscamente _il suo lavoro._ Ciò nonostante, non ebbe il tempo di protestare, in quanto Saga non glielo permise.

L’ex Santo dei Gemelli si rialzò in piedi, quel sorriso malizioso ancora stampato in volto, e – con fare _incredibilmente_ sensuale – si slacciò la cintura della vestaglia di seta che indossava e si sbarazzò velocemente di quel _fastidioso_ indumento, restando così completamente nudo.

Aiolos sbarrò gli occhi e, incantato, ammirò a lungo la perfezione di quel corpo.

_Era davvero meraviglioso, divino, di una bellezza a dir poco ineguagliabile, una bellezza che mai nessuno avrebbe potuto raggiungere._

I muscoli guizzanti, usciti dallo scalpello del più abile degli scultori, la pelle diafana, la lunga e ribelle chioma dorata che ricadeva sulle sue larghe spalle… pareva davvero un angelo, e Aiolos non poté fare altro che rimanerne totalmente abbagliato. Gli si mozzò nuovamente il respiro in gola nell’istante in cui il suo sguardo si posò sul quel grosso membro eretto. Moriva, Aiolos, moriva dalla voglia di averlo dentro, e quella sua silenziosa richiesta venne presto accontentata.

_Fu un attimo._

Saga gli si gettò di nuovo addosso, arpionò le mani ai suoi glutei e lo sollevò di peso, facendolo poi distendere violentemente sul tavolo che gli stava dietro, dopodiché vi salì anche lui e, con un unico movimento del bacino, fece scivolare _fluidamente_ la propria virilità dentro il corpo di Aiolos. Il giovane cavaliere del Sagittario sbarrò di nuovo gli occhi nel momento in cui avvertì quella presenza dentro di sé, un’ondata di piacere invase ogni sua singola cellula, ma non riuscì a urlare, perché Saga si impossessò ancora una volta delle sue labbra arroventate, imprigionandole in un lungo, focoso bacio, un bacio al quale lui rispose con tutta la sua passione.

Le spinte cominciarono presto e, fin da subito, furono possenti, decise, proprio come Aiolos desiderava. Le sue braccia si avvolsero attorno alla schiena nuda dell’uomo sopra di lui, le sue unghie affondarono nella carne sino a graffiarla, ma Saga non si preoccupò affatto delle piccole ferite che il ragazzo gli aveva inferto, continuando a spingere sempre più forte, sempre più veloce, _sempre più in profondità._

Il tavolo sul quale erano distesi cigolò. Era chiaro che non avrebbe retto il loro peso ancora per molto, ma né Saga e né Aiolos sembrarono curarsi di ciò. Le gambe di legno cedettero rumorosamente, il tavolo crollò su sé stesso, facendoli finire entrambi a terra, ma neanche questo bastò a fermare Saga che, imperterrito, continuò ad affondare dentro Aiolos, fra le sue natiche così dannatamente sode, ancora, ancora e ancora, mentre i suoi pettorali marmorei si sfregavano contro quelli del giovane e la sua pelle chiara si ricopriva di un sottile strato di sudore.

_Era così eccitante, così maledettamente eccitante…_

Aveva passato fin troppo tempo senza fare sesso in quella maniera, senza provare un piacere tanto intenso, era la prima volta che Saga si sentiva così in simbiosi con la persona insieme alla quale condivideva la propria intimità. Aiolos, colui che solo poco tempo prima aveva tentato di scacciare bruscamente da quella stanza, era stato in grado di dargli tutto ciò che desiderava in quel momento, di fargli temporaneamente dimenticare il suo tormento, perché _no_ , quel che stava avvenendo fra loro non era un puro e semplice connubio fisico, era qualcosa di molto, _molto_ più profondo, una _sacra_ unione che mai nessuno avrebbe potuto cancellare, _nemmeno gli dei_ ; ma Saga voleva di più, _ancora di più_ , perché Aiolos l’aveva reso talmente insaziabile da portarlo quasi alla pazzia.

Dette ancora un altro paio di spinte, poi – l’ennesimo sorriso malizioso dipinto sulle labbra – afferrò Aiolos per i fianchi e invertì la posizione, distendendosi di schiena sulle assi di legno e facendo adagiare il giovane sul proprio bacino. Aiolos gemette ancora, rilassò i muscoli, emettendo un lieve sospiro e alzando la testa verso l’alto, crogiolandosi in quella _sublime_ sensazione di dolore misto a piacere. _Era così… era così bello…_

\- Cavalcami. – gli ordinò dolcemente Saga, la voce rotta dal piacere – Cavalcami, Aiolos.

E Aiolos lo fece, fu più che felice di accontentare quella richiesta. Premette i palmi delle mani contro gli addominali dell’uomo sotto di lui e, a scorrimento lento, iniziò a muovere il fondoschiena in su e in giù, mentre il membro di Saga penetrava ancor di più nel suo corpo e cozzava contro la sua prostata. Ciò si rivelò piacevole, spaventosamente piacevole, ma Aiolos capì ben presto che non gli bastava. Una scarica d’adrenalina scosse le sue membra, i suoi movimenti si fecero subito più frenetici, fino a quando non si ritrovò a sbattere selvaggiamente, con una foga che mai aveva creduto di possedere, contro i fianchi di Saga, il quale rovesciò gli occhi all’indietro e urlò di piacere, stringendo ancora le mani attorno ai glutei del giovane e gridando forte il suo nome.

Erano entrambi al limite, oramai, il conto alla rovescia verso l’orgasmo era cominciato.

Fu Aiolos a venire per primo. Avvertì un calore insopportabile ma, al tempo stesso, meravigliosamente appagante, esplodergli dentro ed espandersi a ogni fibra del suo corpo e, lasciandosi andare a un urlo liberatorio, rilasciò ancora una volta il proprio seme, che spruzzò copioso sul ventre piatto e tonico di Saga, il quale lo raggiunse poco dopo, emettendo un gemito di _pura_ soddisfazione e riversandosi dentro di _lui, dentro Aiolos_. Il giovane venne scosso da un fremito nell’istante in cui avvertì lo sperma di Saga, _la sua essenza_ , riempirlo e scorrere al suo interno, dopodiché, ormai completamente esausto, si abbandonò contro il suo petto, ma non prima di avergli posato un ultimo casto bacio sulle labbra.

_Di nuovo silenzio._

 

Si ritrovarono lì, stesi l’uno sull’altro, fra i resti di quello che era stato il tavolo della cucina e le sedie rovesciate, il respiro affannoso e i corpi nudi e fradici di sudore.

Aiolos si rilassò, emettendo un leggero sospiro e crogiolandosi nei postumi dell’orgasmo, ascoltando al contempo i battiti del cuore di Saga che, lentamente, stavano cominciando a tornare normali. Sentiva di avere la mente ancora annebbiata, continuava a pensare a quel che era appena successo, e il suo desiderio, il suo _unico_ desiderio, era di poter rivivere quegli attimi di passione ancora una volta.

_Gli era sempre sembrato così lontano, Saga, così irraggiungibile…_

Ora, invece, Aiolos poteva avvertire il suo calore, il suo profumo, la sua pelle nuda contro la propria, e ciò non poteva che appagarlo terribilmente. Avrebbe voluto rimanere così, stretto a lui, per sempre, ma – sfortunatamente – quel momento di pace non durò a lungo. Senza dire nemmeno una parola, Saga fece in modo che entrambi si girassero su un fianco e, lentamente, quasi con delicatezza, uscì dal corpo di Aiolos, il quale si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio di fastidio nell’istante in cui non avvertì più quella presenza dentro di sé, dopodiché si alzò in piedi e, restando nudo, si avviò verso la porta che dava sul corridoio dell’abitazione, per poi richiudersela alle spalle.

Rimasto solo in quella stanza, il Santo del Sagittario si mise a sedere, volgendo gli occhi verso la porta dietro la quale aveva visto sparire Saga. Un po’ gli dispiaceva che si fosse comportato così, che avesse concluso quell’amplesso nel più completo silenzio, ma ciò – alla fine – non lo preoccupava più di tanto.

Fin da bambino, malgrado dietro quell’apparente freddezza si celasse una grande sensibilità, Saga era sempre stato un tipo silenzioso e di poche parole, un simile atteggiamento era più che normale da parte sua, e poi… quel che gli era successo, il senso di colpa che ancora lo perseguitava per via dei misfatti che aveva commesso e ciò che _l’altro Saga_ , pur essendo ormai scomparso nel nulla, gli aveva lasciato dentro avevano contribuito a renderlo ancor più schivo e solitario, portandolo a chiudersi totalmente in sé stesso, a isolarsi da tutti coloro che lo circondavano.

Una volta tornati in vita entrambi, Aiolos aveva pensato di poterlo capire, di poter comprendere appieno la sofferenza che l’affliggeva ma, dopo quell’ultimo gesto, si era ben presto reso conto di aver solo peccato di presunzione.

Nonostante avessero appena fatto l’amore, lasciandosi travolgere dalla passione e unendosi in una cosa sola, lui e Saga erano ancora lontani, _incredibilmente lontani_ …

 

Era una fredda mattina di metà dicembre. La stagione autunnale, oramai agli sgoccoli, stava volgendo rapidamente al termine, sospinta dal gelido vento che giungeva dal nord e pronta a cedere definitivamente il posto all’inverno. Il cielo era scuro, pregno di nubi grigie, minacciose e cariche di pioggia; in lontananza, era già possibile udire il rombo dei tuoni. Presto, molto presto, si sarebbe scatenato un violento temporale, ma ciò non aveva alcuna importanza, non per lui, _non per Saga._

Dopo tanto tempo, era tornato _lì_ , a Capo Sounion, il luogo maledetto dal quale _il suo declino_ , il viaggio che l’aveva condotto verso l’oscurità, _verso il peccato_ , era cominciato.

Violente e rabbiose, le onde s’infrangevano sulla scogliera, il suono che producevano era a dir poco assordante, ma nemmeno questo sembrava suscitare l’interesse dell’ex cavaliere d’Atena.

Dall’alto del promontorio, sul quale sorgevano le rovine di un antico tempio dedicato al dio Poseidone, gli sembrava ancora di vedere il sé stesso adolescente mentre – con indosso l’armatura di Gemini – percorreva la gradinata che dava sulla prigione, di sentire le parole di disprezzo, le grida e le risate di suo fratello. Erano passati quattordici lunghi anni da allora, tante cose erano cambiate, ma Saga ricordava tutto come se fosse accaduto ieri, perché da quel giorno la sua vita non era stata più la stessa.

Chiuse gli occhi, una folata d’aria fredda gli scompigliò i capelli.

 _Alla fine se n’era andato_.

Quella notte, a malincuore, senza farsi vedere da nessuno, nemmeno da Kanon, aveva abbandonato per sempre il Santuario, il luogo che aveva costituito il fulcro di _tutta_ la sua esistenza.

Gli doleva, gli doleva terribilmente allontanarsi da quel posto, ma era conscio di non avere altra scelta. Aveva ottenuto il perdono dei suoi ex compagni d’armi, di tutte le persone che aveva ingannato e di Atena, ma sapeva, Saga, che mai e poi mai sarebbe potuto tornare a essere l’uomo che era stato un tempo, di non essere capace di perdonare il suo peggior nemico: sé stesso.

Pensò a Kanon, a quel che avrebbe pensato una volta accertatosi che il suo unico fratello, _il suo gemello_ , era sparito nel nulla, ma si rese subito conto di non doversi preoccupare particolarmente di ciò. Kanon avrebbe capito, avrebbe capito il motivo di quell’improvvisa scomparsa, anche se le loro strade si erano divise ancora una volta, perché in fondo… loro non erano poi così diversi…

Fu in quell’istante che _un altro_ pensiero subentrò nella sua mente.

_Aiolos._

Saga ne era certo, _lui_ ne avrebbe sofferto, più di tutti gli altri, e al solo pensarci si sentiva come se l’acuminata lama di un pugnale gli straziasse il cuore, perché l’aveva capito, aveva capito che, nonostante tutto quel che era accaduto, nonostante tutto il dolore che lo stesso Saga gli aveva inferto, _Aiolos lo amava._ Saga ricambiava quel sentimento, _lo ricambiava eccome_ , ma era pienamente consapevole di non meritarselo, di esserne completamente e assolutamente _indegno_.

Dopo _quell’_ amplesso, ce n’erano stati altri, tanti altri, e Saga si sentiva terribilmente sporco dentro per aver ceduto ogni volta alla libidine, _alla lussuria_. Non era giusto, _non era giusto_ che Aiolos donasse sé stesso, _il proprio corpo_ , a uno come _lui_ , all’uomo che aveva irrimediabilmente distrutto la sua esistenza.

Forse, un giorno Aiolos avrebbe trovato qualcuno in grado di ricambiarlo sul serio, una persona ben più meritevole del suo amore, di quei sentimenti così puri, sinceri e profondi, ma questo – probabilmente – Saga non lo sarebbe mai venuto a sapere, e per lui era meglio così.

Guardò ancora una volta il cielo plumbeo che lo sovrastava, per poi dare le spalle al mare che, dietro di lui, continuava a piangere e a urlare sempre più forte, dopodiché si incamminò verso quel che l’aspettava, verso un futuro incerto, confuso, _verso l’ignoto._

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene sì, ho scritto una yaoi, la mia prima vera yaoi esplicita.  
> Ho sempre avuto un rapporto abbastanza turbolento con questo genere. Non che non mi sia mai piaciuto, ma diciamo che a causa di varie cose ho sempre finito per distanziarmene, per cui l’essere finalmente riuscita a scrivere una fanfiction che tratta di relazioni omosessuali maschili, tra l’altro a rating rosso fiammante, non può che rendermi orgogliosa.  
> Detto ciò, tralasciando il fatto che in quest’ultimo periodo sono in pieno fangirling Saga/Aiolos, voglio spendere due parole su questo mio ultimo lavoro (scritto per il p0rnfest, tra l’altro). Il what if? in cui i cavalieri d’oro resuscitano è usato e strausato, me ne rendo conto, ma a essere onesta ho sempre pensato che una resurrezione per molti di loro non sarebbe esattamente tutta rose e fiori, soprattutto per Saga, che già convive con una buona dose di sensi di colpa. In più, non ho voluto rendere il neo risorto Aiolos coetaneo di Saga, del resto farlo crescere di colpo dopo che ha passato tredici anni sottoterra… beh, mi sembrava la classica scusa per rendere la cosa politically correct, quindi scialla. Bene, dopo questo delirio… beh, spero che la storia sia stata di vostro gradimento. Alla prossima!  
> lady_oktavia


End file.
